Broken Again
by cutesensei
Summary: Kagome is heart broken. her long time boyfriend kouga just broke up with her to go back with his ex. She meets a mysterious hanyou in shibuya square. can anyone help her to love again? I suck at making summary's
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don not own anything but this story

A/N – let the story begin!

CHAPTER 1

"why?" kagome thought as she lay awake in her room, "and who was that guy? Oh well i'll never see him again anyways" she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Flashback

(Early that night)

"sango! Where are you? I need you help pronto!" kagome yelled from her room, "I'm right here! Do you need to yell so loud?" sango her best friend said while rubbing her ear.

" Well I cant help it I'm so excited! Its almost time for me to get ready!" she said while she was jumping on her bed.

"fine, fine as long as you tell me all the details when you get back!" sango replied trying to be supportive.

(A/N sango never really liked kagome going out with kouga)

"sango will you at least try and get along with him? For me?" she said with pleading eyes.

"Ok but it is almost 7:00 pm so you better get ready **now!**" sango said while grabbing kagome's hand and dragging her to her closet.

" Oh I only have 10 minutes till he gets here!" kagome said.

She grabbed a black backless dress that came up to her mid thigh it hugged her curves in all the right places, it was strapless, sexy, and left a little bit to the mind to think about.

She next looked through her closet and grabbed out a pair of black sandals.

"Almost done" kagome said all she needed now was the necklace kouga gave her when they just started going out, taking it out. She was just about to put it on when she heard the doorbell ring.

She quickly put on her makeup and ran down stairs.

kouga's P.O.V

"man my woman is sure hott tonight, this is gonna be harder than I thought" kouga was thinking when he was interrupted by kagome, "you ready to go now?" I nodded "bye mom ill be back later!" she yelled while walking mid way out the door. "kagome no staying out to long! Yourauntie and uncle are coming tonight?"

"ok mom! i'll be back later bye!" she shouted over her shoulder, as she dragged him out of the house".

Normal P.O.V.

They began walking down shibuya square where theyfirst met, "i'm glad thatwelasteda fullyear!" kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah me too ..." kouga said barely a whisper, "kagome i know that we have been going out a long time and ..." he said. "God this is gonna be hard",he thought"what are you trying to say kouga?" kagome asked worried.

"kagome I think we should take a break!" he yelled, "why?" was all that kagome could stutter out, "I think that we should take a break for a little while"he waited for a VERY angry miko.

But all he saw was kagome in a daze"..." kagome didnt say anything "kagome? are you ok?" kouga said.

"I ...I need to go now" is all that kagome said as she ran through the crowds, leaving a very confused wolf youkia.

"O well probably for the best " as he took out a cell phone and called his ex "ayame, it's done i broke up with her, wanna do something now?" , "yeah sure im just glad you are finally over i'm through sneaking around!" she said.

Kagome's P.O.V

"When, Why?" she thought as she ran through the crowd when suddenly bam "hey watch where your going wench!"the man said as he was getting up off the ground "_ouch"_ she thought.

Normal P.O.V

Then it started to come back to her some asshole just ran into her "it's not my fault for you just

standing there!" she yelled as she began to get up, then she saw his face he had long silver hair,

amber eyes that seemed to peirce into her soul, red hoodie, black baggy pants with red vans shoes (A/N just so you know vans are a clothing company) , and was that puppy ears!

For some strange reason she had the urge to pet one kagome suddenly grabed hold of one of his cute puppy dog ears and started rubbing them "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"inuyasha yelled trying his best to not purr, then she was brought back to reality "O.M.G!" she thought.

she blushed furiously "gomen, gomen, im soooo sorry!" she said then took off as far away from there as possible, that had taken her mind off of kouga for now but at the moment all she could think about was run away!

"what apretty girl for a phsyco" he thoughtwhilewatching her take off into the distance.

"inuyasha done making a scene?" his best friend miroku said while handing him some ramen to eat, "what the hell are you talking about pervert?" he said.

"well you have quite a crowd going for you here" he said while laughing, then inuyasha noticed all the people surrounded in a circle where they were "hell no, get lost nothing left to see here!" he yelled at the people around them.

"oh well not like I will see her again anyways" he thought.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I got home, and heard my mother talking in the kitchen with my auntie and uncle(kikyo's parents) "where will kikyo be attending school this year?"my mother said,"shikon high school"(very non originalI know) my auntie said

"what a suprise kagome goes there! they will have sooo much fun together there!" my mother said.

"OH NOOOO! my life is ruined ...even more!" i thought since my skanky cousin is gonna ruin my life! I have to get out of here and go to sleep I will sort this out tommorow.

**Review Now **

**hi ya'll whats up? well this is my first fan fic soo critisism is welcome! I would like to thank all the people that read this arigato! - well if you will review i will try and reply!I will post up another chapter as soon as possible**

**well until next time **

**bride-inugami21 **


	2. sudden thoughts

Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha ………….for now! Muwawawawawawawa ahem I'm done.

A/N – I just wanted to thank **inuhpgirl** and **Nomadgirl66** for being the only 2 to review. I'm happy though a thanks since this is my first fan fic. On with the fan fiction!

**So far what happened was…**

Kagome gets dumped on her on there anniversary and she runs into a mysterious hanyou at shibuya square where they get mad at each other after she rubs his ears! And worst of all she has to go to school with her smutty cousin kikyo.

**A/N on with the story**

"Kagome get up now! You're going to be late!" her mother yelled, "5 more minutes mom" kagome said half asleep. "No Now!" "ok, ok I'm up now" kagome said while getting out of bed. She quickly pulled on her green uniform and brushed her hair and teeth, before running downstairs. "Mom, I'm not going to be home after school I am going to stay at sango's tonight Kay?" kagome said while eating a toast. "I guess dear, but you better go fast or you will be late for your first day of school with your cousin kikyo" her mother said while clapping her hands "Your going to have soooo much fun like you used to have with her!" "_What fun!"_ kagome thought _" I get dumped And I have my slut for a cousin coming to my school!"_ she was snapped out of her thoughts by her mother snapping her fingers in her face, "you in there, good now go now or you WILL be late!" she said while pushing her out the door. "Ok ok bye I will see you tomorrow!" she said while walking down the shrine steps.

**At the school **

"hey sango, over here!" kagome said while waving to her friend, "oh hi kagome you allowed to camp over tonight?" sango asked. " Yup and I we have to go shopping!" she said while having a huge grin on her face. "What's wrong kagome? Your too happy for your own good" sango said while walking through the school doors, "how did you know, I thought that it was pretty good oh well". " I'm trying to get over kouga I know I should move on but…its hard" kagome said looking at her shoes like there was something interesting on them. " Kagome I think that we should find you someone else someone better Kay?" "Well it isn't as easy as it looks!" she said laughing "it is as likely as you falling in love with a total pervert!" kagome exclaimed. "Ha! That would be the day!" they said while walking to there first class.

**first class**

"Oh I know! How about we both go to that new club that just opened?" sango whispered " I guess so doesn't it open on Friday?" kagome said, "yup plenty of time to find dates!" sango said. "ha that's very funny sango, have you heard about the new guys that are transferring here?" she whispered. "I don't really know but they are supposed to be hott!" sango said squealing. Everyone terns to look at sango with annoyed looks on there faces. "Sorry a ha ha I will just stop now" she said while blushing 10 shades of red. all that kagome could do was snicker "kagome stop snickering!" sango said with her eyebrow twitching "I'm sorry sango how about I just yell out in the middle of class like you then!" she said while holding her stomach laughing.

Just then she couldn't believe her eyes who she saw entering the class room " hello attention class I would like to introduce your new student come and introduce your self Mr. Tashio and Mr. houshi.

A/N I'm sooo sorry for that cliffy but I hoped you liked that chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible Kay? Now please review now I wont write another chapter until I get at least one more review.

**C-YALL LATER**


	3. AN

I'm sooooooooooo sorry I will post up a chapter tomorrow! I promise! I just found out that it was on the anonymous review was on! I'm sooooooo sorry! But be patient and I will update tomorrow I promise on inuyasha's tetsiauga ( I know that I spelt that wrong! lol ) thanks see yall tomorrow!


	4. YOU AGAIN!

Disclaimer- I don't own inuyasha but if I did! I would be RICH! And then I could finally change my socks! … jks

A/N hello thanks for being patient! I know I haven't updated in like a week! I'm sooo sorry! I have school and stuff… that is all I'm saying is stuff! Lol.

**So far what happened was … **

Kagome gets dumped by her long time boyfriend kouga, so he can go back to his ex! While she is heart broken she accidentally runs into a strange hanyou in Shibuya Square and rubs his ears! And as it turns out who is the new people in her class?

"ok class, attention please! We have two new students in our class; Mr. Tashio and Mr. Housie please come and introduce your selves".

"Oh no…" is all that you could hear from the class (it was kagome!), probably admiring the two **FINE **specimens that walked into the classroom.

"Hi my name is miroku houshi and I just moved here from Kyoto and I was

Wondering which one of you fine lady's would care to bare my children" that was all that miroku could say before Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"Feh pervert" "Mr. Tashio in this class we do not resort to violence! Now please introduce yourself"

"My name is Inuyasha Tashio and I hate fake's" inuyasha said, too

Bad no one heard him cause all the girls were thinking the same thing "_damn there _**FINE" ( A/N I had to put that! Srry! ) **And all the guys were

Thinking "shit now I don't have a chance this year with any fine girls… again".

"Now could you please take your seat's, Mr.Tashio you could sit next to kagome and Mr. Houshi you can sit next to Sango",

"Now kagome and sango please raise your hands?" the teacher said.

Slowly sango and kagome (who was cursing under her breath) raised their hands.

Inuyasha just thought "you again!" little did they know kagome was thinking the same thing "you again!".

Inuyasha sat on the right of kagome across the row, and miroku sat down across from sango, which happened to be In front of inuyasha.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Kagome wrote something on a note and handed it to sango, the next thing inuyasha noticed was sango gasping and looking back at kagome then to me.

"What the hell are you staring at!"

I coarsely whispered, " All I got back was two angry glares from kagome and sango. I sunk back in my seat this is going to be one hell of a school!

Class ended and everyone started to pack up and leave next I had social studies with a Mrs. Moody, "oh great, with my luck she will be a nut!" I thought as I looked to see sango drop something.

I picked it up it read …

_Sango _

_Do you see that hanyou and the pervert? _

_Those were the people that I ran into when kouga broke up with me for that SLUT! And my slut cousin kikyo just moved here from Kyoto._

_Oh and I rubbed that dog boy's ears too! I know I know but I couldn't help it they looked sooo cute! Too bad that he Is a stuck up stick up his ass pretty boy! _

_Well I G2G _

_Write Back at Lunch Kay? I have Social Studies with Mrs. Moody! _

When he finished reading it he couldn't believe what he just read "so now I' dog boy huh well wench I am not going down without a fight" he thought. "Oh boy Mr. Hanyou is mad" miroku chuckled. "Shut up hentia!" I yelled.

Ok how did you like this chapter? Oh well you can like it even more so just finish reading the rest of the chapter. I was going to end It here but I decided not too! Aint I great?

**Ms. Moody's class **

Everyone piled into the classroom one by one wondering where the teacher was, "shit I don't have to stay here!" inuyasha yelled he began to walk out of the room when WHAM he got hit in the head by a book. "where are you going?" Ms. Moody asked, "what the Fuck are you doing old hag!" he yelled. " well, well what do we have here, a hanyou?" she said while throwing up the book she hit him with. "what the hell do you think your saying old hag!", "why do you have to be sooooo mean!" she started to cry. "oh great I don't get a nut for a teacher, I get a moody 57 year old hag that is a insane dinosaur!" he thought, the next thing he remembered was a big hit to the head.

He awoke from the coma at lunch time

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled, "will you please be quiet young man" a woman replied in a nurse uniform.

"you were knocked out by a encyclopedia so I thought that you would be out for at least another hour" she chuckled, "like hell! I'm gonna get who ever hit me with that book!" he said while rubbing his head. "I don't know about that but you can go to lunch now".

**Kagome's P.O.V **

"well this isn't such a bad day so far I haven't ran into kikyo or kouga that two timing bastard!" she was thinking when all of a sudden crash

watch where the hell your going wench!

"great you again!" she muttered

**Ok thanks to all the 5 out of 308 people that reviewed! but im still happy im lucky since this is my first fan fiction too! well you guys know the drill **

**REVIEW! **


	5. confusion?

A/N- I would like to thank all the people that reviewed, I would like all the people to tell me what they want to happen… maybe I will think about taking some of your suggestions. I would like to thank all the people that read this story "YOU GUYS ROCK!" Crickets awww another awkward silence I guess I should start the story now right? On with the story!

**Disclaimer- **I finally bought a new pair of socks! I'm so happy sobs my socks were so repulsive that a hobo gave me his! Oh and I don't own inuyasha hugs socks.

What happened so far… 

Kagome got dumped by her long time boyfriend kouga, she bumps into a strange hanyou in shibuya square and makes a scene by rubbing his ears, and guess who is the new people at shikon high? Inuyasha of course! School starts out in mayhem for him and kagome when they both go have their own problems happening.

Unwanted meetings… Again 

"Hey watch where your going wench!" inuyasha yelled while scooping himself off of the ground, "I wasn't the one who ran into you! You were the one that ran into me!" kagome yelled defensively.

"Ha, ha, ha kagome your finally where you belong in the slum's" a shrill voice rang.

"_Oh no!" _kagome thought while brushing off her clothes, "and who are you to say where I belong kikyo!" she yelled, " Well dear cousin would think that I have a very good sense of character I just don't walk into people and blame them" she said with a fake smile looking at inuyasha.

"_What the hell is happening? Who are these people are they twins?" _he pondered.

"Well I don't care weather or not what you or him does or thinks what I should do" she started to tear up, "wait wench and who ever you are I don't know what your fighting about now but I don't care I'm leaving before I get in the middle of it" he started to walk off slowly when "hey what are you guys doing get out of my way!" kouga yelled at the annoyed hanyou. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me that way damn mangy wolf!" inuyasha yelled. "k..Kouga" kagome stuttered "who? Damn wench spit it out!" he yelled at her.

"Kouga what are you yelling at now" ayame said while walking to his side.

"Oh its only you kagome, I guess I shouldn't be so worried now" ayame stated, "you cant even keep your man satisfied!" she chuckled. "Why you little bitch!" kagome stormed up to her "how dare you say something like that! I can't believe you would even attempt to try and say something like that!" kagome yelled in her face. " Ah ha ha like I care! You couldn't even keep your man satisfied he came back to his ex!" "Now hold on here!" inuyasha aid while stepping in the middle of it.

"No inuyasha she's right…. I couldn't even keep him faithful so this is not even worth it to try anything anymore" kagome said tears brimming in her eyes. "Yeah kagome! ayame is way better than you I am just happy I don't have to sneak away to see her anymore!" kouga said while a smirk was playing on his face. " Who the HELL do you think you are! Your nothing but scum you mangy wolf you don't even deserve to know someone as great as her you know that" inuyasha said when kikyo cut him off " don't worry your pretty little head inu, everyone new what was happening but no one could bring up enough courage to tell her, ha ha pathetic I know" "stop it right now! You don't have the right nor does anyone except kagome to choose what she wanted! Lets go kagome" he yelled and stormed off with her hand in his.

**How did you like this chapter? I hope you guys' will like it as much as I liked writing it! Well I will update soon Kay? You guys wanna know what will happen next? Huh do ya! Well you know what to do**

**REVIEW NOW!**


End file.
